


破晓

by tnktf0218



Category: Emergency Interrogation Room, 緊急取調室
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnktf0218/pseuds/tnktf0218
Relationships: Katsutoshi Kajiyama/Yukiko Makabe, 梶山勝利／真壁有希子





	破晓

一  
梶山胜利得知自己升职的时候并没有感到激动。  
这个消息是乡原部长亲自告诉他的。当时他站在部长的办公桌前，望着部长一如既往难以捉摸的眼睛，平静地说了一声谢谢。这是他应得的，他疲惫地想道，他已经为此付出了足够多也足够惨痛的代价。  
“梶山君，怎么你看起来不太满意的样子？”乡原部长笑眯眯地问他，阳光透过百叶窗照在部长的脸上，留下了一道道阴影和高光交错的痕迹。  
梶山低下头，把视线转移到脚下：“怎么会……我还有很多不足……”  
“像你这样的年纪就能够升上警视算是很少见的了，”部长的声音不急不徐，“但这也是你应得的。我知道，你就是这样想的。”  
梶山没有反驳。部长一向能看破他的心思，他再解释下去反而显得有些做作。  
“其实今天叫你来是有别的事。你知道的吧，很早之前我就一直想要推行审讯可视化。但毕竟之前没有人做过，贸然推行风险很大，所以，要先让上面看到这样做是可行的。”  
“您是希望我……”  
“梶山胜利君，从今天起你就是紧急案件应对审讯组的管理官了。”部长把任命书递给他，“这个组里集合了我从各课调来的优秀的审讯官，希望你能带领他们做出成绩来。”  
梶山接过任命书，翻开后面别着的成员花名册看了看，心道部长不愧是老狐狸，不会无缘无故就给他这么大的好处。  
乡原政直依旧是一副温和的口吻：“不要觉得把你从一线调走是委屈了你。审讯室里的工作同样重要，只有规范审讯才能知道案件的真相。这些年冤假错案时有发生，对于我们来说只是职业生涯的一个污点而已，但对方却被迫赔上了自己的人生。如果审讯可视化真的能全面推开，这样的事情会减少很多。身为警察，你也希望能够实现公平和正义不是吗？”  
听到最后一句话，梶山的眉头猛地皱了一下，但他还是恭恭敬敬地说了声是。  
刚从部长的办公室出来就遇到了一课的监物和渡边。监物凑到他身边道：“听说你升上警视啦？看你也没做出什么成绩，怎么这种好事就轮到你身上了。果然做人还是要学着拍马屁才能爬得快。”  
“监物哥，这么说不好吧……”年轻的渡边在旁边一脸为难地小声提醒。  
对方酸溜溜的语气却莫名让梶山心情愉快。监物虽然聒噪了些，但为人倒是不坏，莫不如说正是因为有他这样的人存在才让警视厅看起来不那么死板无聊。  
“那也比成天嘴碎却多年来毫无长进的人强。”梶山淡淡说道，“也不知道之前是谁随便抓了人就咬定对方是凶手，结果后来真凶投案自首，害得警视厅颜面全无。”  
“你！”监物气得瞪大眼睛，说不出话来。  
“梶山哥，这样戳人伤疤不太好吧……”  
“小渡，趁早另谋去处，跟着这样的人能有什么前途。”  
“您怎么能这样说话！”连渡边也开始生气了。  
梶山胜利心情大好，大踏步走了，留下这对活宝在他身后面面相觑生闷气。

二  
梶山很喜欢警视厅一楼的咖啡厅，因为SIT的人很喜欢在出完任务之后结伴到那里喝咖啡，顺便聊一些最近的八卦，而他就会点上一杯咖啡坐在角落的阴影里偷听。  
“真壁警官今天可真险啊。”  
梶山胜利放下一直在研究的花名册，聚精会神地听起来。  
“如果不是嫌疑人太紧张，没有瞄准，她恐怕就要中枪了。说起来，看不出来她一个女人，行事风格比大男人还要冒进。啊，真是可怕啊……如果我是罪犯，被这样的女警官逼问，可能也会忍不住开枪吧。”  
“你不要这样说，万一被她听到了……”  
“不会不会，”那人不在意地摆摆手，“她知道我们喜欢来这里，所以肯定不会过来的，你就放心吧。”  
“倒也是这样的。她好像挺讨厌私下里也和咱们凑在一起吧。也不知道在忙什么，每次下班溜得比谁都快，也从不参加聚会什么的。”  
“大概是回家了。听说她有两个孩子呢。丈夫又早早殉职，压力肯定很大吧。”  
“说起来也是个可怜的女人啊。”  
“嗯……一直看她把丈夫的照片放在桌上来着。但就算这样，也是个会把嫌疑人逼得想要拔枪的可怕的女人。”  
那两人逐渐走远了，梶山胜利的眉头却皱得越来越紧。真是和以前一模一样！他不知怎么竟生起闷气来，她到底还记不记得自己是两个孩子的母亲，是他们唯一的依靠了？但有一点又和以前不同，在警校的时候，她可是很合群很受欢迎的，走到哪里都是一群人热热闹闹的。  
嘛，这也没办法的吧，毕竟有更重要的事要做。想到这里，他气虚起来，顿觉自己其实并无生气的资格。心口有熟悉的钝痛袭来，他的眼神冷了下来。这时如果有人看到他的表情，一定会被吓到。这么多年来，只要回想起那件事，他就会露出这样的可怕表情，会感受到来自身体上的真实痛苦，还有对自己的深沉厌恶。这世界上，再也没有人能让他这样痛恨了。  
他痛恨他自己。  
他又在咖啡厅里坐了一会儿，反复翻弄着手上的花名册，但其实一个字也没有看进去。稍晚的时候，他给熟悉的号码发了短信，短信里列举了东京有名的私立小学，每个学校的名字后面都跟着一大串的介绍和分析，优缺点一目了然。  
这个短信花了他很久的时间编辑。查资料的时间尚且不算，他只是在最后一句话上斟酌了很久。  
“听说今天你又冒险了，能不能对自己和孩子负点责任？”态度太强硬了，他摇了摇头，一字一字地删掉。  
“SIT的工作很危险，一定要保护好自己。”态度太温柔了，删掉。  
“注意安全。”没头没脑，删掉。  
光标在屏幕上跳跃了许久，最后他什么也没说，只发给了她一长串机械的、不包含任何情感的信息。  
至少她能用得上就够了。

三  
梶山胜利第二天很早就到了紧审的控室。进去的时候看到有个人正背对着他擦拭房间中央的桌子，听到他进来的声音，那人停下动作，回过头来冲他友好地笑了笑：“你就是梶山管理官吧？我是中田善次郎，是来报到的。”  
“啊，您来得可真早。初次见面，我是梶山胜利。”梶山微微欠了欠身。  
“因为是新成立的部门，就想早点来，看能不能帮上什么忙。”中田推了推眼镜。  
梶山环顾四周，发现房间已被打扫得井井有条。昨天他还有些担忧，不知道能不能胜任，现在看来是自己多想了。  
“梶山胜利管理官？”两个年纪和中田差不多的男人走了进来，一个身材矮小，另一个头顶已经秃了。出声的是较矮的那个人，他眯着眼睛，笑呵呵地踱着步子，“啊啦，善哥这么早就过来了。”  
“小石川警部？菱本警部？”  
“不愧是年轻有为的精英，有提前好好调查过我们吧。”小石川仍眯着眼笑着。  
“不用那么客气，叫他春哥，叫我老菱就行了。”菱本摸了摸自己的秃头，从公文包里掏出一大罐棒棒糖放到桌上，他指了指罐子，“年纪大了，得时刻补充能量。管理官应该不介意我们工作时间吃东西吧。”  
梶山还没来得及回答，小石川便细声细气道：“梶山管理官这么年轻就是警视了，真是前途无量啊。哪像我们三个老头子，在一线勤勤恳恳干了几十年，到头来还只是警部而已。仔细想想，真觉得自己这么多年一事无成啊。”  
“哪能这么说呢，”中田善解人意地开解道，“春哥可是二课的王牌啊。这些年破了不知道多少大案要案，怎么能是一事无成呢？”  
“可不管怎么样，现在我们都要听梶山管理官的差遣了。”小石川瞥了梶山一眼，饶有深意地说道，菱本则在一边呵呵笑了。  
“哪里哪里，我怎么敢说差遣，还要多靠大家帮忙。”  
梶山暗自叹了一口气，小石川这一番话，是说他一无资历，二无实绩，空有警视的头衔，怎么有资格带领这三个老前辈呢？刚才高兴得太早了，果然还是不好对付啊。  
好在之后他们并没有为难他，都是上年纪的老油条了，不管心里怎么想，至少表面都会顾着体面，不会太难看。昨晚梶山准备了一夜可视化审讯的要点，打算在正式任务下达之前给他们做做培训。他当然知道自己资历尚浅，原本是没有资格指点他们三个的。但无论怎么说，现在他的身份都是上司，而他们是他的部下。出乎他意料的是，三个人都听得很认真，也都很配合。中田本来就是好脾气，自然没什么问题。小石川和菱本虽然心里不服，但对待工作也都绝不马虎。  
当天下午就迎来了紧审成立以来的第一个案子。  
“大家，该出场了。”这句话脱口而出之时，连梶山自己也觉得惊讶。他原本并没有想过给自己设计这样一句台词，但站在控室向审讯室看的时候，确实会觉得里面的人像是上场表演舞台剧一样。  
“管理官还真是干劲十足呢。”小石川笑呵呵地吹了吹口哨，没有吹出声音。  
“那就紧张起来吧！”菱本边说边将两只拳头撞在一起，中田则推了推眼镜。  
主审的是小石川，辅助的是中田。初战告捷，审讯规范，进展顺利。  
部长说得倒也没错，梶山心想，确实是一群专业又优秀的审讯官。  
这次审讯的全过程都在警视厅里直播，对所有人来说，这都是第一次。送检之后，乡原部长特意来到控室，好好夸奖了他们一番。临走前拍了拍梶山的肩膀：“万事开头难，好好干。”

四  
傍晚的东京，远处天边的晚霞与路上行人匆匆的背影融化在一起，晕染出一片浅浅的猩红色。梶山很久没有见过这样的景色了，简直和自己在梦里看到的一模一样，他瞥了一眼，又迅速将视线移开。  
到家的时候妻子正在洗碗。  
“怎么突然回来得这么早？吃饭了吗？”  
梶山摇了摇头，在玄关弯腰换鞋，“工作都做完了，就先回来了。”  
“抱歉，以为你还像以往那样，就没有准备你的晚饭。”  
“没事，我不吃也可以。小花回来了吗？”  
“嗯，在房间里做作业呢。”  
梶山换好衣服，蹑手蹑脚地走进女儿的房间。小小的身影正趴在桌子上一笔一划地写着作业，因为椅子太高两条腿还碰不到地，在空中荡来荡去。梶山心里猛地涌起一股柔情，他轻轻用手捂住了女儿的眼睛。  
“爸爸吗？”  
“你猜。”梶山捏着嗓子，故意发出滑稽的声音。  
小花咯咯地笑起来，小手盖在他的大手上，接着奶声奶气道：“爸爸抱！”梶山一把把她从椅子上捞了起来，抱在怀里。  
他用自己的鼻尖去蹭女儿光滑的小脸：“又长胖了吧，我们小花。”  
“才不是，”女儿的胳膊紧紧搂着他的脖子，“我最近又长高了一公分！”  
“是吗？”他哈哈笑起来，小花重重地在他脸上亲了一口，湿湿的口水弄得他有些发痒，“爸爸，我好想你！”  
两个人又玩闹了一会儿，他要出房间的时候，小花恋恋不舍地问他：“明天还能见到你吧？”  
“当然啦。”  
“那后天呢？”  
梶山认真地点了点头。  
“那大后天呢？”  
“好啦，专心写作业。”梶山轻轻挠了挠她的胳肢窝，觉得十分愧疚。他虽然不常出差，但忙起案子来连着几天不回家是家常便饭。在一线工作忙，又经常早出晚归，回家的时候，女儿早就睡了；出门的时候，女儿又还没醒。父女俩说话的时间确实少得可怜。这时他又想起真壁家的两个孩子，父亲早逝，母亲工作又那么忙，那两个孩子，怎么样呢？  
真壁，真壁……他心里念叨着这个名字，往事又飞快地在他脑海里闪现。他冷下脸，拿出冰箱里的两罐啤酒，打开拉环，一口气灌下了大半。冰凉的液体顺着喉咙流到温热的胃里，腹部的不适抵消了心脏处隐隐的钝痛，他闭上眼，轻轻叹了一口气。  
梶山坐在沙发上，陷入沉思。面前的电视开着，他手里拿着啤酒罐，却一直保持着这样的姿势一动不动。  
“怎么只喝酒？”妻子把一盘花生放到茶几上，“伤胃，吃点东西吧。”  
他如梦初醒般一惊，随即说了声谢谢。  
妻子小心翼翼地问他：“是工作……发生了什么不好的事吗？”  
他摇了摇头：“怎么这么问？”  
“刚刚你从小花房间里出来之后，表情一下子变得很可怕。而且……你从来不会这么早回来的……”  
梶山失笑：“我升职了，以后都会早点回来的。”  
妻子眼睛亮起来：“是吗！那可真是太好了！”  
“嗯，所以没事的。”他扯出一个微笑，剥了颗花生塞进嘴里。  
过了会儿，他又补充道：“没事的，你和小花都不用担心，没事的。”  
“嗯。”妻子坐到他旁边，倚靠在他的肩膀上，他伸出手，搂住了对方。电视屏幕上变换的光影映在他们脸上，就像无数对普普通通的夫妇一样。  
“明天早上你能送小花上学吗？那孩子一定会很高兴的。”  
“嗯。”  
“明天早上公司有很重要的会议，要早点去准备。我本来还在伤脑筋，不知道该怎么办。你能帮上忙真是太好了。”  
“嗯，”梶山沉默了一会儿，小声说道：“一直以来……对不起。”  
对方张了张嘴，没有回应。原本想说“没关系”，但却无论如何都无法违心地说出这三个字。电视里的人物还在喋喋不休，梶山却能清晰地听到自己和对方的呼吸声，两种粗重的、缓慢的、节奏完全不同的呼吸声。他想，无论是作为丈夫、父亲又或者是朋友，他都很失败。  
为什么刚刚升职，还得到了部长的褒奖，他却一点也高兴不起来呢。  
但愿我不是一个失败的上司，他闷闷不乐地想道。

五  
“大家，该出场了。”梶山已经习惯了这句台词，每次说完这句话，小石川都会吹起无法出声的口哨，菱本会碰碰拳头，而中田则严肃地推推眼镜。这句话就像一个开关，会瞬间让所有人进入战斗状态：这句话让梶山感觉到隐约的兴奋，也是他安全感的来源之一。  
“管理官，我们也像其他部门一样，上场之前打打气吧。”小石川边说边伸出手，菱本立刻把自己的手叠放在上面，中田紧随其后。梶山愣了一下，随即也配合地伸出手来。但他还没来得及作出反应，就只听到有气无力的一声“唉”，三只手已经下落。  
“春哥……”中田感到有些尴尬。  
“真是有趣的打气方式。”梶山平静地说道，看到小石川和菱本一闪而过的眼神交流，彼此露出恶作剧得逞后心照不宣的笑容。  
“嘛，毕竟我们是一群老头子了。”菱本摸了摸光秃秃的脑门。  
“要是让管理官觉得不舒服，那真是不好意思了。”小石川乐呵呵地解释。  
梶山大方说道：“不会，我们以后可以每次都做这个。那么，我就先去一课了解一下情况，大家做好准备。”已经过去两个多月了，这几个老头子还是时不时就爱捉弄他一下。做了多年的一线刑警突然被调到这样一个部门，还要受小自己这么多的后辈管，心里不服气也是正常的吧。  
没事，梶山想，来日方长，不急于一时。  
“管理官可真是好脾气啊。”临出门的时候，梶山听到中田小声嘀咕，小石川在一旁笑而不语，菱本的声音模模糊糊地响起，“不然他还能拿我们怎么办？年纪轻轻的……”  
这次审讯的对象是暴力团伙的成员，他被怀疑是两起谋杀案的嫌疑人。主审是常年跟黑社会打交道的菱本，辅助是小石川。看起来是很简单的案子，没想到取得口供却异常困难。无论菱本和小石川使出怎样的招数，对方油盐不进，死不认罪。最终，菱本没有忍住，一拍桌子对着嫌疑人动了手。  
“菱本警部！”梶山严厉阻止的声音从审讯室的扩音器里传出来。但来不及了，审讯全程都在警视厅里直播，虽然只是轻微的推搡，并没有给对方造成实质上的伤害，但菱本试图殴打嫌疑人是事实。  
“对不起，管理官，这次的事情我会负责的，我接受一切处分。”被小石川从审讯室里拉出来的菱本余怒未消，硬梆梆地说道。  
小石川道：“不，没有阻止他，我也有责任。”  
梶山沉吟了一会儿，还没有开口，乡原部长就来了。  
“刚才是怎么回事？这是紧审成立以来有过的最失败的审讯了吧？”部长的声音听不出喜怒，但梶山明白事情的严重性，作为部长的直属部门，这次无异于在整个警视厅面前给部长丢了脸。  
“对不起……”菱本低落地说了一句，但立刻被梶山响亮的声音盖住，“这次的事情我作为管理官会负全责。”  
小石川道：“管理官，你不必……”  
梶山对着部长深深鞠了一躬：“我作为上司，是我没有考虑好人员的安排，也没有在第一时间阻止事情的发生。这全是我工作能力的不足，我愿意承担所有责任。但请部长再给我们一次机会，我们一定会拿到口供，将功补过。”  
乡原部长盯着他看了一会儿：“梶山君，不要让我后悔成立了紧审。”  
“绝对不会让您失望。”  
部长离开之后，控室里陷入沉默。  
过了一会儿，梶山拍了拍手，语调轻快道：“好了，我们再来研究一下案情。今天下午，由我亲自主审，中田警部辅助。大家不要担心，这次如果失败，”他顿了顿，“责任由我这个管理官一力承担。”  
下午的审讯进展得并不十分顺利。中间有那么半个多小时，梶山和嫌疑人互相盯着对方的眼睛，彼此没有说一句话。  
“这小子能行吗？”在控室里观察的菱本半信半疑地问小石川，“这是块硬骨头，我看他也够呛啃得下来。要是失败的话，我们是不是都得卷铺盖走人了？”  
小石川饶有兴味地盯着梶山脸上坚毅冷酷的线条：“只能看看再说了。”  
“我明白你的心情，”梶山缓缓地开了口，“无时无刻不在忍受的煎熬，因为自己的过错失去了最好的朋友所以一定要为他报仇。但他不会原谅你的，因为你做得根本不够。他永远不会原谅你的，你这个，”梶山突然停下，接着充满嘲讽地轻声说道，“垃圾。”  
“你闭嘴！”对方冲他怒吼。  
“每天早上你从噩梦中惊醒，意识到你最珍贵的东西是被自己亲手毁掉的。于是你去为他报仇，可是到最后却根本不敢承认你是为了他做了这些事情。怎么，你觉得很丢人吗？你连承认的勇气都没有，你就像一条在下水道里扭动着身躯苟延残喘的蛆。那么，你有什么资格为对方做这些事情，啧……真是令人恶心。”梶山微微皱起眉头，眼神里混合着轻蔑与嫌恶，轻轻挥了挥手，像是赶走萦绕在眼前的一只苍蝇。  
“你……你懂什么就敢这样说？你有什么资格……”对方气得浑身发抖，眼泪在眼眶中打转。  
“我为什么没有资格？像你这样的人，谁都可以瞧不起你。你自己心里也清楚吧。你的朋友，他会不会原谅你呢？”  
“他会……他为什么不会！我已经为他做了所有我能做的！”  
“你是为了自己，你只是为了减少自己的负罪感而已，为他杀了人，然后逍遥法外，再也不用被过往的痛苦所纠缠，还可以把自己的犯下的罪归咎于你的朋友。你这个自私的、毫无悔意的垃圾，你有什么资格说出刚刚那句话！”梶山吼出这句话，他站起来，血红的双眼盯着对方同样怒极痛极的眼睛。  
有那么一瞬间，他以为他在和自己对峙。  
和那个软弱的、卑鄙的、无耻的、企图逃脱惩罚的自己。

六  
从审讯室里走出来的时候，梶山扯开自己的领带，意识到其他三个人看他的眼神都变得与以往不同了。但他没有力气去想，刚刚的审讯把他整个人都掏空了，他把自己内心深处的不堪和痛苦毫不留情地全部翻出，大张旗鼓地唾弃自己，血淋淋地与对方决斗，看谁先死于过往的梦魇。  
他赢了，尽管很艰难。所以，紧审多半也能保住了吧。  
他疲倦地捏了捏眉心：“中田警部，案子的报告就麻烦你来写了。今天就到这里吧，我想大家也都累了。我去一趟部长办公室。大家不用担心，不论部长说什么，我都会努力为大家争取的。”  
梶山在部长办公室门口重新系好了领带，进去的时候乡原政直正在看审讯录像的回放：“今天下午的审讯很精彩，你没有让我失望。只是梶山君，我想要提醒你，不要把太多个人情感代入到工作里，这种方法有时很有用，但最终会把你榨干。”  
“是，”梶山欠了欠身，“多谢部长关心，这只是一种策略，就像舞台剧演员上场表演一样，我不会让自己在这个舞台上迷失的。”  
部长的眼神锐利起来：“你还没有从那件事里走出来吗？”  
“您说的是哪件事？”梶山睁大眼睛，露出十分真诚的困惑表情。  
部长笑起来：“梶山君，你真的很聪明。不愧是我一手提拔的心腹。”  
梶山也笑了笑：“承蒙部长厚爱。”  
“对了，真壁最近怎么样了？”  
听到这句话，梶山心里一紧，他强作镇定地摇了摇头：“不知道，好久没和她联系了。”  
回去的时候，中田、小石川和菱本都还在控室里呆着没有走。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
“我们三个打算去居酒屋里喝一杯，”小石川用手比划着，“不知道管理官有没有兴趣一起。”  
他们三个轻车熟路地进了一个包厢，看来是那家居酒屋的熟客。店主是一对年轻夫妇，十分热情地上了烤鸡串和烧酒。  
“啊啦，这位刑警之前没有见过呢。”  
“这位是梶山管理官。”  
“这就是你们经常谈论的那个……”  
“嘘——”小石川笑眯眯地把手指放在嘴巴前面，比了个噤声的手势。  
梶山开起玩笑：“怎么，他们经常说我的坏话吗？”  
“没有没有，怎么会呢。”  
几杯酒下肚，大家都隐隐有了些醉意。  
“管理官，谢谢你。”菱本边说边敬了他一杯酒。  
“菱本警部言重了，这是我身为管理官应该做的。”  
“已经两个多月了，管理官怎么还这么见外。老菱，老春，老善，这样叫就可以了。”  
“老菱，老春，老善。”梶山举起酒杯致意，接着一饮而尽。  
老善拿起一串肉串：“管理官比起我们虽然年纪轻轻，但却异常可靠呢。今天下午，真是令我们见识到了您的实力。长江后浪推前浪啊。”  
“管理官看起来也是个有故事的人啊。”  
“我能有什么故事。”梶山躲开老春探究的眼神，“就像好多人说的那样，我只是一门心思想要往上爬，为了保住管理官的位子，只能拼死去做了。”  
老春没有再逼问他，只是笑着说：“做人还是坦诚一点会比较好哦，管理官。”  
“今天我来结账吧。”  
老春从善如流：“那么，我们就不客气了。”  
老善推脱道：“我们三个都一把年纪了，怎么好意思让你来结账呢。”  
“就让管理官付吧，不管怎么说，管理官始终是我们的上司。”老春故意将“上司”这两个字咬得很重。  
“是啊是啊，出来聚餐，上司给部下付账本来就是天经地义的嘛，更何况以后我们还要拼死拼活地在管理官手下做事呢。”老菱一边剔牙一边附和。  
在居酒屋门口分别的时候，老春、老菱和老善一本正经地对梶山齐声说道：“多谢款待。那么今后，请您多多关照了。”  
梶山也微微鞠躬：“我才是，承蒙各位关照。”

七  
回家的路上，梶山收到了真壁有希子的短信，上面只有两个字：谢谢。  
什么嘛，梶山胜利皱了皱鼻子，隔了两个多月才想起来回复，不过好歹说了句谢谢，算是有点良心。梶山鬼使神差地改变了路线，走到真壁家的楼下，抬头仰望，隐隐约约看到她忙碌的剪影映在窗帘上。  
这么晚了，她还在做什么？给两个孩子做明天的便当？梶山暗自揣测着，掏出手机给她打了电话。  
真壁疲倦的声音传来：“喂？这么晚了，有什么事？”  
“不要装出一副已经睡了的口气！我知道你还醒着。”梶山粗声说道，一边望着她在窗边静止不动的剪影。  
“谁说我没有睡的，我就是被你吵醒了！”对方死不承认，在窗户跟前走来走去，“哪有这个时候给人打电话的。”  
“两个多月了才回复一句谢谢，搞得像是完成什么任务似的。”  
“怎么，不满意吗？那我以后连谢谢都不回了。”  
梶山从鼻子里哼了一声，又道：“我听说你这次的案子又把嫌疑人逼急了，搞得自己差点受伤。你到底行不行啊，不行的话趁早调职去别的部门会好一点。”  
“才不想被你这种人说教。”梶山能够想象她翻着白眼说这句话的神情，“话说，难道你是在监视我吗？”  
“哈？不要太把自己当回事了！”梶山不耐烦的声音从电话里传来，“我也不想总是听到这种没营养的八卦。”  
“哦，是吗！那真是对不起了，让你知道这种没用的事。”真壁拉着长音。  
梶山无声地笑了，柔和了语气：“则行的学校选好了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“不要在意钱的问题，如果你需要的话，我可以……”  
真壁打断他：“你多虑了，我丈夫的保险金足够我们三个人活得很好哦。”  
“嗯……”梶山突然觉得喘不上气来，“真壁……”他从嗓子眼里费力地挤出这两个字。  
“干嘛？”  
梶山蠕动着嘴唇，但发不出声音，半晌，他道：“不要老是做那种奇形怪状的便当，奈央带到学校去会很丢脸的。”  
“什么？！喂！你把话说清楚，什么叫奇形怪状？”梶山迅速把电话挂断，噙着笑仰头看着真壁跳脚的身影。又过了一会儿，真壁房间里的灯熄了。梶山转了转有些酸痛的脖子，转过身回了家。妻子已经睡了，他悄悄走进女儿的房间，在黑暗里慈爱地望了一会儿她小小而又模糊的轮廓，轻轻吻了吻她的额头。  
夜晚的小路，昏黄的路灯，一个男人独自走着，因为寒冷紧紧把手揣在口袋里，身影被灯光拉得老长。梶山感觉自己像是一个幽灵，漂浮在半空中俯视着这样的场景。突然一辆汽车疾驰而来，刺眼的车灯照在男人身上，接着砰砰两声枪响。梶山想要阻止，却被死死拉住动弹不得。他想要冲过去，想要大喊，想要拜托随便路过的谁救救这个男人，但他什么也做不了。他感到天旋地转，只有不断蔓延开的血红色，一层一层蒙上他的角膜，就像东京傍晚天边的晚霞。  
他猛地睁开眼，从噩梦中惊醒，不住地咳嗽着。房间里一片漆黑，身旁的被褥是空的，也没了温度，看起来妻子已经起床很久。他抹了一把头上的涔涔冷汗，走过去把窗帘拉开。天还没有亮，整个城市像是罩上了一层灰蒙蒙的细纱。他望着鳞次栉比的高楼，想到曾经有很长一段时间，他拼命想要逃离这里，仿佛只要身处其中，痛苦和后悔就会从脚下的土地里一点点渗透进他的身体。最终他还是留下了，他可以逃离东京，但他无法逃离的，是真壁。  
妻子正在厨房里做便当。  
梶山打开冰箱，给自己倒了一杯冰水，哑着嗓子问：“这么早就醒了？”  
“嗯，今天公司有事，要早点去。又做噩梦了？”  
梶山仰头往嘴里咕嘟咕嘟灌下大半杯，对她摇了摇头：“没有，只是睡不着。”  
妻子停下手里的动作，看了他一眼，又继续捏着饭团：“有时候我真的不明白，为什么连这种事你都想要瞒着我。”  
“我没有……”  
“到底发生什么了？有什么是你不能告诉我的？八年前，还是七年前？我不太记得了，有一天你突然脸色苍白地回来，一个人喝了很多酒，接着躺在我身旁睁着眼直到天亮都没有睡着。你以为我不知道吗？”  
“不是你想的那样……”  
“那是怎样？不管我怎么问，你都咬紧牙关绝对不说。从那之后，你就天天做噩梦吧？这么多年来你有好好睡过一次觉吗？你有把我看作你的家人吗？为什么你什么都不愿意跟我说？你让我有一种感觉，好像你随时都会没有预兆地被什么压垮。再这样下去，我不知道怎样才能和你一起生活下去。”  
梶山底气不足地辩解：“不是的……”  
“去洗洗脸吧。然后照照镜子，你就会知道你撒的谎有多么拙劣。”  
布满血丝的双眼，乌黑的眼袋，青青的胡茬和凌乱卷曲的头发。梶山胜利看着镜子里那个精疲力竭满脸颓唐的中年男人，苦笑出声。他洗了把脸，那男人没有任何改变，依旧是一张脆弱而沮丧的面容。  
他记得妻子说的那一天。那是很平常的一天，他刚完成了一件案子，和同事们在居酒屋庆祝，碰杯的时候突然想到匡、真壁和他一起在这里喝酒的情景。那时匡的葬礼已经过去了大半年，他和真壁的联系渐渐减少，愧疚感也不那么重了。但在那个时刻，他意识到，以后再也不能三个人一起喝酒了。能和他无所不聊、一起毫无顾忌地喝酒的人，以后都没有了。那个人，是因为他才失去了生命。  
愧疚与自责卷土重来。是他害死了匡，夺走了真壁的幸福，而他理所应当地说这是为了正义，企图让时间把这件事慢慢冲淡。  
梶山的内心崩溃了。一切为时已晚，他后知后觉地明白，他再也不是那么好的人了，他毁了自己。就在那个无眠的夜晚，他睁着眼睛，感到自己一点一点地破碎了。  
他无法把破碎不堪的内里向任何人展示。即便有人对他严刑拷打，或是哭倒在他脚下用最痛切的口吻向他哀求，他也照样不能。他失足掉进深渊里，一直在黑暗中跌落，但不想拉住任何人的手。  
没有人能阻止这种跌落，除非真壁匡活过来。梶山眼前浮现出一具残破的尸体，几颗弹孔大得像有人在肉泥上用拳头砸出的坑。  
“够了，求你了，”他低声道，用力闭上双眼，两手在身旁紧紧握成拳头，“够了……”他感到一种大喊大叫的冲动，仿佛有一只怪物正在他喉咙附近横冲直撞，马上就要逃脱出来，耳畔有一阵隐隐的、嘶哑的吼声正在蓄力。  
梶山胜利隐忍着，死死咬住嘴唇，直到咬出血来。  
等他收拾好自己从卫生间出来的时候，妻子已经准备要出门了。  
“刚刚我说的话可能有点过分了，你不要介意。”  
“不会。我不想瞒着你什么，但那并不是什么大不了的事情。”连梶山自己都无法相信自己的说辞，显然，对方更是如此。  
“嗯，也许真的有什么是我不可以知道的。”妻子敷衍地点点头，指着桌上的便当说，“因为时间不够，就只做了小花的份。总是去便利店里买便当吃，你不会介意吧？”  
“不会，我习惯了。”  
“你这话说得，好像在怪我似的。”  
“我哪有资格怪你呢？”  
“我也是这样想的，毕竟你是这个样子，这个家里辛苦的人也不会只有你自己，”对方毫不留情，“今天就拜托你送小花上学了。偶尔也做做一个父亲该做的事情吧。上个周她过生日你没有回来，她伤心了很久。”  
“对不起。我……”  
他想说，我有为了你们两个好好努力，但这句话卡在他的喉咙里不愿出来。就好像审讯失败的时候，光对部长说我很努力了是没用的。  
“梶山胜利，知道吗，你每次道歉都很诚恳，”妻子叫了他的全名，“可是这没有用，就好像我和小花需要的只是三个字而已，就好像你对这个家的贡献就只有钱和道歉而已。”她说完重重地关上了门，梶山胜利苦涩地笑了笑，又说了一句：  
“对不起。”

八  
“为什么一定要女性审讯官呢？”  
“为了更好地审讯女性嫌疑人。您也知道，紧审现在的人员组成，是很难有效对女性进行审讯的。我们需要有一个经验丰富、能够更好地洞察女性嫌疑人心理的成员加入。”  
“那么，为什么一定要是真壁有希子呢？”  
“因为她足够优秀，一定能够胜任。”  
“梶山君，你不觉得自己有徇私的嫌疑吗？”  
“对部长而言，她也一定是最好的人选，”梶山胜利不卑不亢地盯着部长的眼睛，“毕竟是您从辖区里亲手提拔上来的人才。更何况……”  
“您也想要好好看着她吧。”  
“是啊，”部长微微笑了，“毕竟，她和你都是我最欣赏的后辈。”  
过了不久，传来了真壁任务失败的消息。当部长叫他到办公室的时候，他心里已经隐隐有了预感。看到那张惊讶的脸庞，他轻轻勾起嘴角，甚至不在意在部长面前露出这种得意又有些戏弄的表情是否不够得体：“真壁警部补，好久不见。”  
隔着玻璃，他第一次看到审讯犯人的真壁，仿佛看到了那天下午红着眼怒吼的自己。她不应该这个样子，会让自己受伤的。他这样想道，又开始怀疑，是不是不该自作主张把她调到自己身边。当她从审讯室里出来的时候，脸上的泪痕还没有全干。但他注视着她坚定的眼睛，又觉得自己做了正确的选择。  
她很强大，至少比他要强大。她优秀而又问心无愧地活着，这是多么难得的一件事。梶山胜利想道，他要拼尽全力守护这样一束光。即便这束光照出了他所有的丑陋和渺小，他也不希望这束光黯淡一丝一毫。只要她自由而勇敢地在这世上生活着，他就觉得自己仍有一线可能变好，他对这个世界就仍可存在一丝向往。手上的伞被她轻车熟路地抢走，梶山微微笑了，望着她撑伞的背影渐渐消失在初冬的细雪中，感到内心一阵柔软。可是，他怎么敢厚着脸皮对这样的自己抱有期待呢？他的眼神冷淡下去，熟悉的自我厌恶再次把他牢牢地包裹起来。  
居酒屋里，春哥的洞察力一如既往：“管理官看起来很欣赏新来的真壁警部补，两个人到底是什么关系呢。”  
“是啊是啊，虽然嘴上对大妈毫不客气，但实际上好像不是这个样子的。”  
老善补刀道：“说不定就是管理官特意要求部长把真壁警部补调过来的。”  
“瞎说什么呢，”梶山一边喝酒掩饰着自己的表情，一边慨叹这些老头子真是火眼金睛，“就算跟部长要人我也会要一个年轻一点、听话一点的后辈，怎么会要她这样的倔脾气。说实在的，刚开始知道她要过来的消息，我也很为难。她呢，不过是SIT淘汰到我们这里的人，要是拖后腿可就糟了。”  
“是吗，”老春抿了口啤酒，“我听说真壁原本在SIT还是很优秀的。”  
“她今天的表现确实还可以。”梶山垂眼看着手边的啤酒，心里不知怎么有些骄傲，随即从鼻子里哼了一声，语气死板道，“但今后怎么样还有待考察。”  
老春若有所思地说道：“管理官，做人还是坦诚一点会比较好哦。”  
梶山摸了摸自己的鼻子：“是你们想得太多。”  
他回家的时候，妻子正坐在沙发上看电视：“你今天好像格外高兴，发生了什么好事了吗？”  
“没有，是工作上的事。”  
“没什么值得说的，对吧？”妻子一味换着台，看也不看他，“没什么值得对我说的。你在外面吃过了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“所以我没有给你准备晚饭。说到底这个家对你来说不过只是个旅馆，是每天回来睡觉的地方而已。”  
“今天怎么这么大火气？在公司不顺利吗？”  
“不是，没什么值得说的。”  
梶山洗完澡出来，妻子仍坐在沙发前不停地换着台。他打算去女儿的房间看看，却被对方叫住了：“下星期我要跟几个男同事一起到大阪出差，小花就拜托你了。”  
“好。”  
“可能要呆好几天。几个大男人里混了我一个女的，真是麻烦。”  
“嗯。”  
“梶山胜利，你一点都没有别的想法吗？”  
梶山歪着头想了想，有些不明白：“我应该想什么？”  
“算了，你真的无药可救了。”  
“到底怎么了？”梶山仍旧不明所以。  
“别说了，你进去看看小花吧。”梶山胜利进去给女儿盖了盖被子，又忍不住用手刮了刮她的小鼻头。出来的时候妻子仍一动不动地坐在那里。  
“对不起，刚刚是我无理取闹了，因为最近压力有些大。”  
梶山不知道是不是自己多想了，他隐约觉得对方的眼眶红了：“没关系。”  
妻子用手捂住自己的脸，不一会儿，传来断断续续的呜咽声。梶山慌了神，他坐在她旁边，小心问道：“怎么哭了？到底发生了什么？”  
“我受不了了……”对方的回答带着浓重的鼻音，“梶山胜利，我努力过了，我已经很努力了，我没办法再多做什么了，所以我决定放弃了。请你一定要记住我今天说过的话。如果将来你对我有什么不满的话，你要知道你为这个家做过的，比起我曾经做过的，还差了很多很多。”  
当时的梶山还不明白她为什么要这样说，但他真的记住了这些话，直到他们离婚的时候，他的眼前也依然能浮现出这天夜晚，从对方的指缝里缓缓流出的泪水。

九  
真壁有希子发现真相是梶山胜利意料之中的事，但他没想到会这么快。事实上，从他要求把真壁调过来的那一天开始，他就在等待真壁揭穿那个冠冕堂皇的谎言。在看守所门口等着的时候，他想，他必须要尽快找到她，只有在他身边，她才是安全的。  
走进审讯室，和真壁对视的那一刹那，梶山明白了。  
那是电光火石的一瞬间，他顿时明白了她为什么那么恰巧地如他预想般出现在看守所门口，明白了她为什么一反常态束手就擒，乖乖跟着他回了紧审。他太了解她了，这种迅速而准确的判断已经成为了他的本能。就算她只是换了呼吸的节奏，他也能敏锐地感受到她心思的变化。  
毕竟他那样默默地、专注地在角落里望着她整整八年。他敢笃定，世界上不会有人比他更了解真壁有希子。  
她坐在那里，倔强地盯着他，眼里有光，仿佛一只蓄势待发的小豹子，随时准备扑倒猎物。真壁要“上场”了吗？梶山这样想道，他扯了扯领带，露出微笑：  
“我可不会手下留情。”  
梶山还是高估了自己。  
“我只是想遵守和匡的约定。”这句话是真心的。  
随即他被真壁的话戳得遍体鳞伤，毫无还手之力。  
“但是，如果他们知道这背后隐藏着多大的牺牲呢？”  
“真壁有希子！”他忍不住吼出她的名字。她说的没错，自己的胜利，是用最珍贵的朋友的血换来的。他怎么有资格审讯她，怎么有资格这样道貌岸然地活着，他有些恨真壁了，却更恨自己。  
“和我丈夫的友情，对我家人的理解和体贴，全都是假的吧，你真正在乎的是别的东西！”这样的场景，从八年前梶山就在为此做着准备，可真正到来之时，他却浑身僵硬，甚至不知道该露出怎样的表情。  
不，不是这样的，不要再说了……  
内心深处有个他在痛苦地哀求。但另一个他又讥讽而趾高气扬地对他说，活该。  
“你背叛了大家。”  
梶山胜利看到这八年来夜夜纠缠着他的梦魇，突然有了实体，变成一只巨大的魔鬼，向他张开血盆大口。他面无表情地盯着真壁，你做的是对的，不要原谅我，也不要给我生路。  
如果老菱没有突然闯进审讯室，梶山不知道自己还能在和真壁的对峙下支撑多久。他当机立断拦住想要往外冲的真壁，用力抓住她的胳膊，把她禁锢在桌子上动弹不得。看似毫不犹豫，但他的呼吸却在隐隐颤抖。他其实早已经溃不成军，只是勉强维持表面的镇定。他的大脑一片空白，唯一的想法是，不要把她弄伤了。  
“我怎么可能盼着自己的部下死呢？”  
“不要装出一副有人性的样子。”  
嫌恶、不屑夹杂着失望，真壁看向他的眼神，与八年来他噩梦里的她完美重合。她的眼神仿佛一把锋利的长剑将他牢牢钉在原地。他感到心口一阵剧烈的疼痛，不同于以往隐蔽的钝痛，几乎让他想要呻吟。他的胸膛像是被什么猛烈地撞击着，他疑心自己下一秒就会当着真壁的面，整个人碎成齑粉。他低下头，掩饰自己的神情。真壁狠狠地撞了他的肩膀，走开。那一瞬间，他竟很想伸手拉住她的胳膊，然后对她解释。但他已经失掉所有力气，做不出一个动作。他听到脑海中的一片嘈杂，那是这八年来他无数次预想过练习过要对她说的话。现在它们混在一起，变成一团尖锐杂乱的声波，无法让人分辨出一个清楚的音节。最后他只是失神地站在那里，甚至不敢回头去看她的背影。  
梶山回到家，迎接他的是空荡荡的房间。一个月前，妻子带着小花搬了出去。那时他在紧审熬了几个通宵完成一件案子，早早回家打算补觉，没想到对方在收拾东西。  
“你要做什么？”  
“你看不出来吗？”妻子叠着女儿的衣服，“我要带小花搬出去。”  
梶山冲过去按住她的手：“怎么这么突然？是我做错了什么吗？”  
妻子摇了摇头，把他的手甩开。他倚在门框上，沉默地看着对方叠好衣服，装进箱子。当妻子拉着女儿的手走到门口的时候，梶山用脚抵住了她的行李箱，最后尝试了一遍：“对不起，但能不能……”  
“不能。”  
“一点余地都……”梶山轻声道，“我就那么差劲吗？”  
“我很抱歉在这个时候离开你，我想过要帮你，只是我做不到。虽然你什么都不对我说，但我知道，我能感觉到，”妻子望着他的眼睛，“你快到极限了吧？”  
梶山语塞。  
“也许是发生了什么。但我了解你，你不会做出无法饶恕的事情。我不知道怎么才能让你放过自己，但最少……我希望你放过我和小花。就算是为了小花着想，你也没有立场挽留我们。”  
小花仰着头，用困惑无措的神情看着他们两个。  
梶山若无其事地朝她挤出一个微笑：“要听妈妈的话。”  
他撤回脚步，目送她们离去，努力思考自己到底哪里做错了。他同无数个普通的丈夫和父亲一样，按部就班地为了家人拼命工作，甚至不惜牺牲了家庭生活。他艰难地把所有的压力和痛苦都掩藏起来，在她们面前永远一脸轻松。  
但是，妻子却对他说……放过她们……  
他叹了口气，听到小花用稚嫩的声音问：“为什么把爸爸一个人留下？”  
这些都像是昨天的事。他从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，一口气喝光。  
“你快到极限了吧？”  
妻子的话语在他的耳边响起，说这句话时，她望向他的目光不是埋怨，而是怜悯。是的，她说得没错，不管是他还是部长，又或者其他卷入那件事的人，他们都到极限了。  
但真壁可不是这样，梶山想起真壁那决绝坚毅的眼神。对正摩拳擦掌准备大干一番的真壁来说，一切才刚开始呢。梶山自嘲地笑出声音，突然什么也不想做了。没有拉窗帘，也没力气换衣服，他把自己扔到床上，虚脱一般昏睡过去。

十  
梶山是被窗外刺眼的阳光唤醒的。他起身走到窗前，伸了个懒腰，感到神清气爽。窗外天光大亮，远近林立的高楼在晨曦中显得干净整齐。很奇怪的一件事是，当噩梦真的变成现实的时候，人反倒不会再做噩梦了。这是从匡出事到现在，他睡过的第一个安稳觉。  
再见到真壁，是在紧审的控室里。看到她不信任的目光，他感到如释重负。她终于发现他是什么样的人了，他再也不用为此感到担心和恐惧，这真是太好了。早在八年前她就该如此看他，他忐忑地等待了八年，替她恨了自己八年，终于等到她亲自上场了。  
他想起过去的八年里，他有那么多次站在真壁家的楼下，仰头看着她在窗边忙碌的剪影，偶尔还会看到她和两个孩子打闹说笑，心里怀着一种莫名的高兴。夜风轻轻拂过他的脸颊，后来又慢慢变凉，把他的眼神也吹冷了。每当这个时候他就会想象自己冲上楼去，拼命拍打她家的门，用最快的语速把所有的真相一股脑告诉她，让她知道他是这世上最不配被她看作朋友的人。而她只是静静听着，打量自己的眼神逐渐变成冷漠与厌恶，等他说完就立刻宣告与他一刀两断，过去多年的情谊全是泡影，然后像是掸走大衣上的灰尘一样把他从她的生命里剔除出去。  
他也想象过她更歇斯底里的反应，但这种想象归根结底对他的精神是一种凌虐和酷刑，如果时间太长，他恐怕会当场在深夜的东京街头崩溃。他站在那里，一动不动，所有的想象都止步于想象。冷冷的夜风吹僵了他的双腿，配合他内心深处的卑怯与懦弱，将他禁锢在原地。  
后来，部长承认了一切，也承担了一切。以他的地位和手段，他本可以选择牺牲真壁来保全自己，但他没有——尽管梶山已经做好了心理准备，如果真壁真的成为了部长的牺牲品，他就会代替部长把当年的事情全部说出来，代替部长承担那些责任。这样的想法并不是出于高尚。他无法背叛真壁两次，因为伤痕累累的他无法再承受一次这种背叛所带来的漫长的、阴魂不散的折磨。  
说到底，部长还是当年他和有希子、匡都还很青涩的时候，那个爱护他们又令人敬仰的长辈。他只是做错了一件事，即使明知自己错了，这辈子也都无法回头了。梶山感到幸运，他还可以回头。  
他有考虑过怎样正式地对真壁说一声对不起，但在那之前，真壁竟然想要向他道歉。他举起手来，示意不用，心里却忍不住说了一声笨蛋。她没有做过一件对不起他的事，她想要为什么而向他道歉？  
甚至，她都不需要原谅他。  
他庆幸她此刻毫发无伤地站在他面前，庆幸悲伤的过往没有掩盖她生命的光芒，庆幸她还是像以前一样勇敢而无愧地生活着。只要能守护这束光，我什么都愿意去做。梶山在心里赌咒发誓，他恳求这束光照亮他的人生。他对她怀有万分感激，感激她仍能对他露出毫无芥蒂的笑容。  
她丝毫不知道，她给了他机会和勇气，去一点点耐心地修补破碎的自己。  
我没有资格顶替匡的位置，我没有资格顶替任何人的位置，但我什么都愿意去做。  
就是在这一瞬间，他恍然意识到他对她的感情，不再只是友谊那么简单。有一种复杂又微妙的情愫，在他的心间跃动起来。这种情愫，二十多年前，曾经短暂地出现过一次，是非常短暂、非常短暂的一刹那。那时真壁参加警校的长跑比赛得了第一名，拿着奖牌兴冲冲地跑来向匡和他炫耀。她的刘海湿漉漉地贴在前额上，脸上红扑扑的，青春洋溢的笑容闪耀在他眼前，就像一束永不会枯萎的鲜花，背后永远有阳光明媚。那一刹那，梶山的心感觉到了异样，他情不自禁地冲她伸出手，以为自己可以握住一束光。但下一秒他迅速把手缩了回去，捂住嘴，狼狈地低头咳嗽，余光里看到匡温柔细心地为她擦汗，把因为汗水而粘在她脸上的头发轻轻地拨开。  
那一丝异样迅速消失了，就像从来没存在过一样。  
梶山若无其事地撇了撇嘴：“什么嘛，根本就是个男的。”  
“要你管！”真壁翻了个白眼，整个人倒在匡的身上，“真是累死我了。”而匡自然地扶了扶她的头，把手搭在她肩膀上。  
梶山眯起眼睛，不明白这个场景为什么会突然闯进他的脑海，因为二十多年来他从未回忆过这些。奇怪的是，现在他想起的时候，画面却生动得能够让他看清年轻的真壁脸上细小的绒毛。那一刻的真壁，突然变成了他这二十多年来最刻骨铭心的回忆。他惊觉自己竟然记得这样清晰，那一天的全部细节，都深深镌刻在他的心里，甚至连真壁的长跑成绩，他也能不假思索地说出几分几秒。过去的这么多年，他下意识地把那一天的回忆封存在脑海最深处的角落，如同遗弃一盒包装精美的礼物。但今天再翻找出来的时候，这盒礼物竟还是光洁如新，一尘不染。  
他又困惑了。一直以来他都能轻易看穿的真壁，此刻竟变成了一道无论如何都解不出答案的难题。他不明白他身上跟真壁有关的一切，就好像他知道有什么在他的心里发生了变化，但他不明白那到底是怎么发生的，也不明白到底是什么变了。  
他偏过头，看到她神采奕奕的侧脸，仿佛还是二十多年前的她。梶山产生了一种错觉，好像回到了很久之前，在另一个平行宇宙，匡从来没有出现，也没有任何痛苦的过往横亘在他们两个人中间。他可以不用假装咳嗽来掩饰自己的失态，不用隐藏对那束光的向往，坦荡又自信地向她伸出手，还可以放任他心里闪现的悸动停留得久一点，再久一点。  
——可匡就是出现了，他回过神来。那段青春岁月是属于他们三个人的，即使已经不在这世界上，匡也在她的生命里留下了浓墨重彩的一笔，她怎么可能忘记匡呢。  
他脱口而出：“你还真是长情啊。”  
“这是我唯一的优点了，”她蹦蹦跳跳的，“跟我抱怨也没有用哦！”  
梶山哈哈大笑起来，突然释怀了。  
她对匡还怀有着怎样的眷恋，与他又有什么关系呢？他想要的单纯极了，只是想默默注视着她，为她做所有能做的事情。那时他说过的话，到现在也没有改变。  
“我只是想代替他守护你，虽然我当不了他的替身。”  
千言万语都在他的心中隐秘地发酵，但他永远也无法对真壁说出口。他想，我已经很满足了，没有任何事情可以抱怨。只要你能好好生活就可以了，只要你还能露出这样的笑容……他用余光偷眼望她，温柔从他的眼角悄悄溢出。他把视线收回，直视前方，路还很漫长。而他只想一直这样在真壁身旁走下去，直到长夜结束，红日破晓。


End file.
